030215maenamsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 23:38 -- 11:38 AA: Hey Maenam. 11:38 AC: hiiii Sami !! 11:38 AA: I think we may need to talk. 11:38 AC: sure whatts up ?? 11:39 AA: Last time we talked you signed off with a sudden "You should totes be moirails with Nullar" thing out of the blue! 11:40 AC: oh uhhh 11:40 AA: It kind of caught me off guard. Did....she say something to you, or something? 11:41 AC: weeellll um 11:41 AC: sorrt of 11:41 AC: shes tooootes hafin a rouuqh timme 11:41 AC: annd ummm it wass 11:42 AC: kiiiinda suppossed to be 11:42 AA: Yeah. I know she has. :( 11:42 AC: a little subttler thann thatt 11:42 AC: sorryy ):= 11:43 AA: -_- It's okay. It's just....man, I want to be there for her so bad. And sometimes I almost think I could do it, too! 11:43 AA: But every time I decide I'm going to try it, for her, I get scared and ask myself "What if I end up hurting her because of some misunderstanding?" 11:45 AA: I mean do you even think I *could* be her Moirail without accidentally doing something stupid breaking her heart? 11:45 AC: dawww Samidude 11:45 AC: I totes donnt think yu wouldd do thatt 11:46 AA: Well no, not on purpose! 11:46 AA: But....I mean I don't know if you've heard, but I'm apparently something of a "paleslut" by troll standards. :( 11:46 AA: I think all humans are, kind of, but apparently I'm extra strength bad about it. 11:47 AC: lolol Samidude truuuuust me 11:47 AC: Im totes shore Im liike 11:47 AC: probabbly sorrta paleslutty 11:48 AC: butt likke whatt eelly matters is that like 11:48 AC: yu toooootes qot yur moirails bacck !!! 11:50 AA: I can definitely do that part. 11:51 AA: So....you really think it would be all right? 11:52 AC: lolol Sami off course 11:52 AC: yur like 11:52 AC: hellaawesome 11:53 AA: Aw. Thanks. That means a lot coming from someone as cool as you. 11:54 AC: =:D 11:54 AC: trust me 11:54 AC: like 11:54 AC: I believee yur totes cuttlefish outt for it 11:55 AA: Okay. Then I guess I'll try it. 11:56 AA: But....how do I even ask her? I mean do I just come up to her and say "Let's be Moirails?" -- aestheticChitin AC changed their mood to OFFLINE -- -- aestheticChitin AC changed their mood to ECSTATIC -- 11:58 AA: Okay. Then I guess I'll try it. 11:58 AA: But....how do I even ask her? I mean do I just come up to her and say "Let's be Moirails?" 11:58 AA: That seems kind of....artless. 11:58 AC: hmmmmmm 11:58 AC: whale 11:58 AC: I mean well 11:59 AC: yu coooould be subtle abouut it I quess ??? 11:59 AC: liike Im obvs nautical too qoodd at thatt but 11:59 AC: it coulld work forr yu ??? 12:05 AA: Well, I'm not the MASTER of subtlety either, but I guess I've been getting better at it lately. 12:07 AA: I don't even know how you would do that though. 12:07 AC: weeellll yu liike 12:07 AC: coulld throww some <>s into yur convos 12:07 AC: jusst be liike 12:07 AC: byye Nullar <> 12:09 AA: That....doesn't seem THAT subtle. She did that to me on accident once and even *I* figured it out. Eventually. 12:09 AC: oh 12:09 AC: hmm 12:09 AC: thatt actually like 12:09 AC: makkes stuff with Balish makke morre sense 12:09 AA: Maybe I *should* just try to be direct. Would that be too weird, do you think? 12:10 AC: hmmm mayybe thatts the best ?? 12:10 AC: I kinnda qot like 12:10 AC: totes weeeeird starts to my quadrent stuff soo 12:10 AC: maaaaybe Im totes nott the best quaqe 12:11 AA: Heh. Humans don't really *have* quadrants, but my one-and-only relationship started because Beau confessed to me. I didn't even know what she was talking about at first! 12:12 AC: lolol dawww 12:12 AC: well uhh 12:13 AC: whyy not qo witth water shee did ?? 12:16 AA: Oh. I guess I could try. 12:17 AC: tooooote qo forr it !!! 12:17 AA: Okay. I will. 12:17 AA: Oh god. I'm so nervous. I hope I don't bungle this whole thing. 12:17 AC: lolol relaaaaaax Sami 12:18 AC: errythinqs qonna be hellafine 12:18 AC: =:D 12:19 AA: I hope you're right. 12:19 AA: Thanks Maenam. 12:20 AC: lolol yur totes welcome 12:20 AC: qood luuck Samidude !!! 12:24 AA: Thanks. -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:24 --